


Before you go...

by nikoraito



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Okay go, Sloppy Makeouts, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikoraito/pseuds/nikoraito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh I have no idea what i was thinking I just had this idea where John's had Dave over for a bit and he gets really anxious and like, finally Dave gets up to leave and John does a thing and things happen an d uh<br/>hhhhhh</p>
<p>Oneshot, may add on to the beginning to give a little context (They got together to study or do physics homework or something but end up just dorking around and stuff.), and may add on to continue but for now it's WYSIWYG</p>
<p>I just don't knnoooooowwwwwwww</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before you go...

            "John, what are you doing?"

            "I..." he stammered, opening and closing his mouth as words came to life and died painful deaths in his throat. Eyes, deep blue and nervous, searched the wall for the strength to say the words he'd already picked. His hands gestured around, noncommittal, trying just as hard to abstract meaning out of empty breaths.

            _Why is this so hard,_ he asked himself. He pled against fear, justified or otherwise, just to say anything that wasn't a meaningless groan.

            While his own thought kept him locked running in circles, John's body began to act with neither his knowledge, nor his consent. He really didn't realize what was happening until he vaguely noticed there was a warm sensation sinking into his fingertips. He looked down at his hand and saw through it, slowly processing that it was lightly pressed into fabric. Smooth red fabric. Then he felt Dave's heartbeat and his eyes shot up, awake, stunned at what he discovered he was doing.

            He was touching Dave. He had just put his hand on Dave's ribs.

_Why am I touching Dave. Why did I just put my hand on Dave's ribs. What. Shit._

 

_Uh._

 

            "John," Dave cleared his throat, then probed, “What do you want”

            Before he answered, he paused. Half to see what Dave would do if he simply didn't respond, and half because he didn't know how to. He felt Dave shift slightly with discomfort at his silence, and through the fabric, he could feel Dave's skeleton and muscle shift beneath his skin, and found himself fascinated with it. Dave's usually stoic demeanor seemed somewhat taken aback, seemed taken off guard – but not quite _shaken._

            "Yo, -" Dave started, before John cut him off.

            "I want you to kiss me before you go."

            "Sure br- what? Wait, what?"

            "Before you go, I want you to kiss me. That's what I want."

            There was a distustingly painful wave of tension that passed through the space between them while John’s cheeks flushed wildly and Dave was attempting to see if it was a joke. Then, almost hastily, Dave closed the gap between them at the lips. For a moment, John fell slack with shock. _Whoa, it worked? Cool!_ He almost didn't believe it was happening, even after their glasses clinked together, at which point he fumbled awkwardly to take his off, but there was a really attractive boy between his hands and them. Said hands decided to leave the glasses be and just rested on Dave's conveniently placed shoulders, rather than to try and get into the space between their faces. This was okay, because the glasses weren't really in the way of - _oh wow is that Dave's tongue._

 

            _Wait, holy shit._ John abruptly pulled away, and actually took a step backward. His hands froze in the air as though he were clawing against an invisible wall. He felt gravity return without realizing he had felt weightless. He awoke from the stupor to find his jugular was trying to explode with the pulse running haywire through it. His chest was on fire and he could feel the heat spread to his cheeks and then all over his body. It felt as though he was falling through the atmosphere, pieces of him burning off to dust in some chaotic hellwind.

_Shit._

            He was beginning to panic, but a new sensory input connected with him. He was vividly aware, this time, that Dave’s hand had taken his. He looked up, and saw that Dave was no longer wearing his aviators. Sure, John had seen those eyes before, but they pierced his gut like red-hot irons, fresh out of the fire.

            “You alright?” he asked, “You still want me to kiss you?”

            John nodded. _Yeah. Yes, do it yes._

            Dave’s other hand flashed in front of his face, swiping the spectacles from behind John’s ears – or, John supposed, that’s what Dave meant to do; the glasses didn’t come off as easily as planned and stabbed John’s ear, at which he yelped a little. Dave rolled his eyes.

            “You’re so laaaame”, John said playfully. _Sooo laaaaaaaame_

Dave stepped close enough that John could see every freckle dotting the bridge of his nose, close enough that he could see the texture in his irises.

            “Stop,” Dave implored sarcastical, inching nearer, “You’re crushing my dreams of being cool.”

John forgot about his glasses; they dissolved into the wave of adrenaline that swept through his body when their lips reconnected. John had never done this before and, though he'd thought about what it'd be like kissing someone, his only real experience with sloppy makeouts was shitty '80s movies, and that hardly served him very well; no matter how great the movie was, none of them really illustrated running your tongue around in someone else’s mouth - _Wow what this is so gross and awesome at the same time, oh my god._

            Still, despite the crippling nerves, John’s hands seemed to know what to do and for some reason, _he_ seemed to suddenly be leading. He suspected Dave let him do this on purpose. One of his hands had tucked itself around the back of Dave's waist, feeling his spine. The other was reaching out for purchase on a wall they were slowly edging closer to, until they were braced against it. Unintentionally, John had _pinned Dave to a wall_ , and the sudden rush of somehow having the upper hand like this made him draw Dave nearer with the hand across his back. Their bellies touched at first lightly, and then squeezed tight against each other.

            And then their hips came together.

            The contact gave them both butterflies and John half-gasped, half-sighed at the sensation into Dave's mouth, which caused Dave’s cheeks to puff out. John giggled at the comical sound it made, and stepped back, pointing at Dave’s now very red face. Dave crossed his arms, while John laughed on. He reached down to find his glasses, remembered he wasn’t wearing them anymore. He thought they had fallen.

            "Heheh, I just - that was-"

            "Egbert, you're such a dork."

            "Shut up, _Strider_ , that was funny."

            “Yeah, yeah – But while you’re down there…”

            “Hey shut up I’m looking for my glasses, where – oh.”

            He noticed Dave’s hand extended toward him, something glinting – clearly the glasses in question – in his palm. He took them, nervously trying to apply them, and got them on just in time to see Dave’s smirk break into an actual, if thin, smile.

            They stood there in front of the door, catching their breath and measuring each other up for a moment, grinning like fools. John was actually worried for a second that Dave was definitely not as into it as hewas, but the redness on Dave’s cheeks seemed to say otherwise. They leaned against opposite walls, arms crossed, legs crossed, mirroring each other's posture. John was mimicking Dave partially to mock him, and partially because his legs had become jelly and couldn’t really stand on them normally. The issue was further compounded when John recalled that Dave had been on his way out, before being stopped by a mass of cowlicked black hair in blue jeans and a Ghostbusters tee-shirt. He slumped a little harder against the wall and looked back up and met what he assumed was Dave’s gaze behind his sunglasses. The grins and giddy laughter faded as the realization began to sober them. Silence took over for a few, suddenly tense, seconds.

            Dave broke it first.

            "So I don't work until five tomorrow."

            John's features lit up explosively.

            "Wanna stay the night?"

            “Sleepovers are lame, dude.”

            “You too, jerk! So?”

            "…Yes."

            "Fuck yes?"

            "Hell fucking yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Btw I will be bringing back MiRE if I can manage to flesh out the universe better and not suck so much at writing, but I feel I have to, it is an obligation to the good people of the world to contribute more shameless gay shipping.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
